


sting like a bee

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Bloodplay, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: If anyone could gain the upper hand at knifepoint with his hands tied, it would be Fujigaya Taisuke.





	sting like a bee

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori.

“Blowjob?” Fujigaya asks hopefully, only struggling a little in the red silk ties that bind him to the headboard.

Yokoo just looks down at him and smiles, showing his canines. “That’s not quite what I mean.”

“But you just said you want to taste me—”

“You trust me, right?” Yokoo cuts him off.

“Of course.” Fujigaya’s eyes glaze over a little as Yokoo brandishes the knife. “Oh.”

“Oh,” Yokoo replies, a bit facetiously, but Fujigaya just shudders beneath him. “I’ve been watching the schedule. It’ll heal before the next shirtless photoshoot.”

“If that’s what you want,” Fujigaya says, the absolute submission making Yokoo’s blood run hotter. “Wataru-san can taste me like that, too.”

“Don’t worry,” Yokoo assures him. “It won’t hurt.”

Fujigaya smirks. “It’s okay if it does.”

Any nervousness Yokoo had felt completely evaporates at those words, that face and those eyes that watch him as he holds the knife steadily over Fujigaya’s chest. He’s thought about this a million times, but now that Fujigaya is laid out before him, ready and willing and so, so alive, Yokoo doesn’t know where to start.

The lower corner of Fujigaya’s abs twitch, and that makes Yokoo’s decision for him. He knows he should be watching his hands, especially on the first cut, but his gaze is locked on Fujigaya’s face, the way his lips part and form an oval as his eyes flutter shut. His whole body trembles as the knife slices cleanly through his skin, not very deep at all, but enough to spill a thin stream of blood.

Yokoo’s on him so fast that it’s magnetic, his lips pressing to the heat of Fujigaya’s skin while his tongue licks along the cut. Fujigaya’s jerk is involuntary, the headboard hitting the wall with the force of it, and the delayed groan Fujigaya lets out goes right between Yokoo’s legs. He tastes delicious, the metallic tang of blood plus a bit of sweetness that makes it pure Fujigaya, his life on Yokoo’s tongue that laps at him like he can’t get enough.

“Are you sure you’re not part vampire?” Fujigaya teases, but his words are breathy and strained as he squirms under Yokoo’s ravishing.

A deep chuckle forms in Yokoo’s throat as he leans up enough to flash his teeth at Fujigaya, reveling in the way Fujigaya’s eyes darken at the sight. “No wide collars for awhile,” is all he says, then latches his mouth onto Fujigaya’s shoulder. He sinks his teeth into Fujigaya’s skin and the noise Fujigaya makes is beautiful, his body rocking up from underneath in a desperate plea for friction that Yokoo is purposely not providing. Yokoo feels the wet head of Fujigaya’s cock bump against his stomach and ignores it, pulling little whines from Fujigaya’s throat that Yokoo can feel through his lips.

Piercing Fujigaya’s skin reminds him of the task at hand, something he can’t get from just biting. Reluctantly he pulls back and glances at Fujigaya’s face, seeing him flushed and gasping for air, looking up at Yokoo with doting, hooded eyes. Yokoo leans back on Fujigaya’s thighs, keeping his distance from the erection that begs for attention as he drags the flat part of the knife down the center of Fujigaya’s chest, leaving a stripe of red in its wake.

“You pick the next place,” Yokoo says, his voice coming out about two octaves deeper than usual, and he feels Fujigaya’s shiver as he sees it.

“Down,” Fujigaya answers shamelessly, and Yokoo lifts an eyebrow as he lowers the knife to Fujigaya’s belly button, tracing the scars that remain from his piercing. “More.”

“I don’t think you want it there,” Yokoo whispers as he outlines Fujigaya’s hips instead, making him arch with a low moan. He follows the line of Fujigaya’s leg as it bends, exposing his thigh that trembles at the first touch of the knife. “Here?”

“Yeah,” Fujigaya gasps. “Come on, Watta.”

Yokoo thinks about asking what happened to ‘Wataru-san’, but his body moves on its own and he’s cutting another mark into Fujigaya’s inner thigh. Fujigaya’s next noise is strangled and Yokoo’s concerned until Fujigaya’s hips snap next to his head with a whine and Yokoo lowers his mouth to drink Fujigaya’s blood again.

“More,” Fujigaya says again, and Yokoo can feel the muscles tremble under his lips. “I like it when you use your tongue like that. It almost feels like it’s on my cock.”

Even being like this with him, Yokoo’s ears burn at the filthy words in that filthy voice. “I can’t do it too much,” he says apologetically. “One more, then that’s it.”

“Up here,” Fujigaya tells him, stretching his neck for emphasis. “As close as you dare.”

Yokoo wonders when this turned into a test of _his_ courage, but if anyone could gain the upper hand at knifepoint with his hands tied, it would be Fujigaya Taisuke. Fujigaya’s throat calls to him, just like it always does, but he’s so worked up that his hand shakes and he doesn’t trust himself not to slip. He settles for Fujigaya’s sternum instead, just between his pectorals, and Fujigaya smirks when he feels the blade.

“Always playing it safe,” he says, followed by a moan as fresh blood spills from the cut. “Do I taste good?”

“Very good,” Yokoo answers, dipping his head to drink. Fujigaya twists under him and Yokoo remembers Fujigaya’s previous words, flicking his tongue more than usual until Fujigaya’s hips are snapping against him. “Impatient.”

“Watta, _please_ ,” Fujigaya begs shamelessly. “Can’t you do that while you fuck me?”

Yokoo groans at the thought, his hand already reaching for the lube. “I could.”

Fujigaya’s already lifting his legs, hissing as the cut on his thigh is aggravated, and Yokoo drops down Fujigaya’s body to lap at it again. His fingers work their way inside Fujigaya and Fujigaya’s next moan is in no way quiet, Yokoo’s bed shaking from the force of the thrashing as Yokoo twists and stretches his fingers just the way Fujigaya likes it.

He makes it until he finds Fujigaya’s prostate and Fujigaya demands in no uncertain terms that Yokoo fuck him _this instant_ before doing exactly that, slathering on enough lube to be courteous and burying himself all the way on the first thrust. Fujigaya tosses his head back with a loud moan as Yokoo’s mouth returns to the cut on his chest and considers making it a bit deeper, pulling at the wound with one of his sharp teeth, and Fujigaya tightens around him so much that it’s almost unbearable.

Fujigaya’s throat still taunts him and Yokoo gets an idea, slurping up enough blood to drip a trail from Fujigaya’s chest all the way to his chin, where Yokoo grabs him by the hair to pull him down for a messy kiss. Fujigaya makes a shocked noise at first, but then he’s sucking on Yokoo’s tongue and rocking his hips up to meet Yokoo’s disjointed thrusts as he shares the taste of his own life.

When Yokoo pulls back, Fujigaya’s lips are stained red with smears all the way down, tinting his golden-brown skin as his face takes on that mid-coital expression Yokoo loves to watch. Moans lace with Fujigaya’s audible breaths and Yokoo feels like he could do this forever, watching Fujigaya bounce between him and the headboard with each thrust deep inside him.

His own tension curling through him, Yokoo’s mouth returns to Fujigaya’s neck to lick up as much as he can, his own version of cleaning as the tang of blood takes him higher. He moves faster without planning to and doesn’t think he can stop, quickly reaching down to take Fujigaya’s cock in hand to pull him off.

“Oh, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Fujigaya says, his body arching as he shudders beneath Yokoo. “Wataru, don’t stop, god, almost there.”

Yokoo lowers his head to lick the cut on Fujigaya’s sternum, which changes his angle and his next thrust has Fujigaya spouting gibberish, clamping down around him as his cock spurts over Yokoo’s fingers. Yokoo’s right behind him, groaning into Fujigaya’s chest as he comes deep inside of him, clutching onto Fujigaya’s shoulders to pull them as close together as possible, his arms looping around Fujigaya’s that are restrained above his head.

“You okay?” Yokoo asks, whispering the words into Fujigaya’s sweat-slickened skin as he unties the silk binds.

“Mm, yeah.” Fujigaya stretches and winces a bit. “I still feel it.”

“The cuts?” Yokoo traces the one on Fujigaya’s abdomen for emphasis, making him twitch from the touch, and Fujigaya watches him as he brings his fingers to his mouth to taste the lingering blood. “I should get the antiseptic to clean them up—”

“Not yet,” Fujigaya interrupts, his wrists weak as he reaches for Yokoo’s face, pulling him back into his mouth. “I love you more with each sting.”


End file.
